


Floating

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Poly, Poly!Queen 2019, Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Vaguely he was aware of the sound of Freddie and Roger coming into the room, all soft voices and gentle touches to his bare yet rope covered chest.“How long has he been under?” he heard Freddie whisper to Brian who shifted them so that John was kneeling properly, not leaning against Brian.“Just a few minutes now, give him some time, he’s had a rough go of it today,” Brian whispered back.~~ OR, the boys have some fun with a tied up John





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> First work for ploy week! 
> 
> Prompt: bondage

John was feeling less twitchy even as Brian’s long fingers wound the soft silk over and over his body, across his chest and over his shoulders and down his arms in intricate patterns that made his breathing hitch and his mind begin to empty. It wasn’t often he got like this, needing to be grounded by his boyfriend’s fascination with shibari and the lengths of rope they kept tucked away in the back of the closet. 

“Okay?” Brian’s voice was as soft as his fingers in John’s hair and John made a noise of contentment which made Brian’s fingers tighten in his hair. “John, words please.” 

Speaking was surprisingly already difficult as his brain went all fuzzy and his limbs all loose. He let his head loll back against Brain’s thigh and he gave him a sloppy grin. “‘M good,” he slurred, feeling his face go warm at the sound of himself. 

Brian’s warm chuckle made him relax even more, vision going blurry as gentle fingers carded through his hair. He leaned back against the firm thigh turning his face in to breath in the familiar smell of his boyfriend. Vaguely he was aware of the sound of Freddie and Roger coming into the room, all soft voices and gentle touches to his bare yet rope covered chest. 

“How long has he been under?” he heard Freddie whisper to Brian who shifted them so that John was kneeling properly, not leaning against Brian. 

“Just a few minutes now, give him some time, he’s had a rough go of it today,” Brian whispered back, his long fingers checking the tightness of the rope which made John hum contentedly. 

Gentle fingers he vaguely recognized as Roger’s brushed through his hair and he lifted his suddenly heavy head and blinked his eyes open (when had he closed them?) to meet those lovely blue eyes of his other boyfriend. “Okay there, Deacy?” Roger asked a smile in his voice. 

John gave him a slow smile back, tilting his head back, silently asking for a kiss which Roger was happy to give. He whined low in his throat when Roger pulled away from the kiss after a moment. A look of surprised flashed across the others face, even as he heard both Freddie and Brian’s breathing hitch at the noise he made. “You want it tonight, John?” Roger asked softly, eyes going dark with his sudden desire. 

It wasn’t often that John asked for sex, he was very much content to watch his lovers and didn’t really feel the need to partake, except sometimes he did. He swallowed hard against the fuzzy feeling in his brain, feeling his cock twitch in his soft lounge pants. Despite the warmth of the bedroom John could feel goosebumps across his skin. “Yeah,” he managed to get out, his tongue feeling thick. “Want you, all of you.” 

He felt more than heard Brian’s answering groan, his cock twitching again in his pants and yeah that was what he wanted. “Please,” he whispered, suddenly feeling vulnerable, half naked, arms tied behind his back, the intricate knots crossing his chest and arms. “Please, I-I want it, please,” the tears that threatened startled him and he blinked rapidly to try to keep them from falling but it was too late. 

“Shh,” he felt long fingers brush his cheeks and all three were touching him suddenly, cooing at him, telling him how good he was asking for what he wanted, and they would take care of him. 

Soft lips captured his and the demanding tongue told him it was Freddie kissing him and he sighed into the kiss, even as he felt both Brian and Roger petting him again. “C’mon, Love,” Brian cooed, “Let's get you up.” 

Strong hands helped him stand and steadied him on wobbly feet and he swayed slightly, leaning heavily against Brian’s chest. He felt Brian chuckle lightly, his arms go around him, holding him close. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Brian’s chest, feeling safe and secure and happy despite the ever growing persistent ache between his legs. 

“John, what’s your color baby?” Roger’s voice broke his fog and he turned his head against Brian’s chest to see both Roger and Freddie watching him. 

John swallowed hard and blinked a couple of times feeling the haze lifting a bit. “Green...sirs,” he said, happy to find his voice stronger than it had been before. 

He shivered slightly as he saw the look of desire cross both their faces at his words and he suddenly needed this more than he had needed the grounding. “Please, sirs, will you please fuck me?” He said, feeling his face heat slightly at his words. 

Brian’s fingers found his hair again and used it to tilt his head back to he could look up at the older man. The man’s hazel eyes were completely black and he could see the flush of arousal on his cheeks. “We are going to take care of you, John,” he told him, voice soft yet brimming with his need, “We’re going to strip you, and then take you to the bed. Roger is going to get you nice and open for us, and once you’re ready he’s going to fuck you. And then Freddie is going to fuck you. And then I’m going to fuck you. You can come whenever you want but we won’t stop unless you safe word or until we are all done, understand?” 

He heard Roger and Freddie groan next to him and he moaned himself nodding as much as he could with Brian still holding his hair. The grip tightened slightly and John gasped out “Yes! Yes sirs, please!” 

A kiss was pressed to his cheek and he felt Freddie speak against his skin, “What’s your safe word, darling?” 

“Rainbow,” he sighed out, letting his head fall back against Brian’s chest as he heard the others say their safewords and a sudden rush of love washed over him. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before he felt hands at his waist, pulling at the tie of his lounge pants and soon he stood there completely naked except for the rope around his chest. 

“One day,” Brian whispered into his hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “you’re going to let me tie that pretty cock of yours up.” 

A full body shiver went through him at that image and he nodded slightly helplessly, feeling the thrum of desire burning through his veins as he was lead to the bed. Three sets of hands helped to arrange him so his chest was propped up on two pillows, on his knees, ass up. Brian sprawled out in front of him, at some point he had shed his clothes and was lazily stroking his cock while running his fingers through John’s hair. 

Behind him he head Freddie and Roger stripping down as well and he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. Long fingers tugged at the ropes around his wrists just slightly and any anxiety he had begun to feel fizzled out. He blinked his eyes open and met Brian’s grounding gaze. 

“Okay?” Brian asked him softly, fingers never stopping their soothing movement in his hair. 

John jumped slightly as he felt Roger’s hands on his ass, before a live coated finger circled his fluttering hole. “Yes, Sir,” he whimpered out around a moan as he felt Roger’s finger push into him. 

Brian hummed at him softly, and John let his eyes flutter closed again, feeling Brian’s fingers in his hair, Roger’s finger inside him, and Freddie’s fingers tracing soothing patterns along his skin in the open spots between the delicate and intricate pattern of knots of rope. He felt all floating and warm, his aching cock only an after thought even as Roger pressed another live coated finger into him and he sighed happily. It wasn’t often that he wanted this, but he was certainly glad he had asked for it tonight. 

The warm bubble he was floating in was a wonderful place where time didn’t exist and he just let himself float even as Roger must have deemed him ready (a voice in the logical part of his mind said that after four fingers he certainly was ready) because he felt the blunt head of his cock against his well lubed and stretched hole. He moaned softly and pressed back against the feeling of Roger slowly sinking into him. He was vaguely aware of the sound of Roger’s answering moans and he pushed up into Brian’s fingers still in his hair before he matched the rhythm Roger was settling. It was like when they played. Always able to anticipate the other and he could feel his pleasure boiling in his veins as long non-calloused fingers wrapped around his cock (Freddie’s his logically brain supplied) and stroked just out of time with Roger’s thrust. 

His bubble burst into a world of colors and white noise as the pleasure boiled over and he came painting Freddie’s hand and the bed below him. Vaguely he was aware that he was crying out, his eyes flying open to see Brian’s blurry face before they rolled back in his head and his world went dark. 

He came too with the feeling of Roger’s come trickling down his thighs, and warm fingers tugging at quick release knots and he grumbled slightly. “Hush, Love,” Brian’s voice was warm and he forced his eyes open to see the other man working the knots around his arms open. “Just your arms, John, we’ll leave the rest for after.” 

John made a noise of agreement, eyes fluttering closed again before soft fingers traced over his cheek and he forced them back open to meet Roger’s sparkling blue eyes. “Okay?” He asked softly, and John gave him a lazy smile, tilting his head up for a kiss which Roger gave easily. He moaned into the kiss as he felt fingers back at his hole, three pressing in stretching him open even more than he’d already been. 

“Want Freddie to fuck you now, want him to come in you too, fill you up nice and good?” Roger murmured against his lips with a wicked tone. Both John and Freddie groaned at Roger’s words. It wasn’t often that Roger engaged in dirty talk but just the sound of his raspy voice pitched low with his desire made John’s cock give a feeble twitch. 

“Please, sirs,” John gasped out, twisting as much as he could, feeling the ropes around his arms release so he could twist around to meet Freddie’s warm gaze. “Please, will you fuck me, Freddie?” 

Freddie licked his lips slowly in a way that he knew made John weak for him. “Darling,” he purred, leaning in, “I’m going to wreck you.” 

John moaned and twisted back around, both Roger and Brian now gently massaging his arms, the muscles feeling weak even as his whole body was still floating in his bubble. His moan when pitchy as the head of Freddie’s cock pushed into him. 

“You feel so good,” Freddie mumbled, and John shivered slightly, how could he forget that Freddie was a talker? Between him and Roger their bedroom (or wherever else they dropped trow) was hardly ever silent. “Even better knowing you’ve got Roger’s come inside you still, making you all wet for me.” 

He felt more than heard Roger and Brian moan at Freddie’s words, and he closed his eyes tightly feeling the not unimpressive length of Freddie filling him. “You like the way Fred feels inside you?” 

Oh fuck, now Brian was purring in his ear in his soft sensible voice. He wasn’t going to survive this. Long fingers threaded in his hair and pulled. “John, answer me, tell me how much you like the way Freddie feels inside you,” Brian’s voice never lost that softness even as he became stern. 

John gasped, mouth and eyes falling open and he moaned again as Freddie bottomed out. “I-I love it, sirs, fill me up so nice, Freddie, please I need more,” he gasped out, feeling his face heat at his words. 

Roger groaned and pressed his face against John’s shoulder, pressing kisses to soft skin, his soft hair tickling John slightly. “Fuck, John,” the blond groaned out, “Freddie, fuck him please.” 

“Happily,” Freddie grunted as he pulled out and then thrust back in, setting a brutal rhythm, making John moan and gasp, his body screaming in pleasure just on the right side of too much. His cock was already hardening again and he allowed himself to be held up by Brian and Roger who had one hand holding him up and the other around his cock stroking him in tandem to Freddie’s thrusts. He felt Freddie’s thrust begin the falter before he was even close and he gasped as he felt Freddie’s hot come paint his insides, deeper than Roger had been and he gripped Roger and Brian’s arms tightly as he tried to push back against Freddie chasing the orgasm that was bubbling just under the surface. 

“No,” he sobbed as Freddie pulled out and he was startled to realize he had been openly weeping as Freddie fucked him. “No please, I’m close, sirs, please let me come, please I need it!” 

“Shh,” Brian’s fingers danced over his cheeks wiping away his tears, “You can come, you can come on my cock as many times you want, John.” 

John whimpered as Brian let him go and the pillows were tossed to the ground. He was limp as Freddie and Roger manhandled him to kneel above Brian’s lap where the other man had laid back on the bed. John gasped as long clever fingers wrapped a short length of red rope around his wrists in front of him this time. “Show me how you fuck yourself, John, show us how you take your pleasure,” Brian growled, his voice pitched low as he finished tying off the rope, his hands coming to rest on John’s hips. 

With Freddie and Roger’s help, John managed to sink down into Brian’s thick cock, gasping as the other man stretched him out so well, wet squelching noise making him flush with the knowledge that his other boyfriends had already come inside him. He met Brian’s warm pupil blown gaze as he began to move, rising up as best he could in trembling legs before he sank down again, three sets of hands holding him steady, both Roger and Freddie whispering encouragement to him as he started fucking himself on Brian’s cock. He tossed his head back as that pleasure in his veins started to boil over again, his cock aching between his thighs and he needed more and he moaned as it seemed Roger read his mind and a calloused palm wrapped around his cock and he lifted himself up with his boyfriends’ help one last time and came screaming as he sank down onto Brian’s cock while Roger’s clever hand twisted on the up stroke, calloused palm rubbing over his sensitive head. 

Brian was still hard inside him and he collapsed forward on Brian’s chest, Freddie and Roger stroking softly over his sweaty back, tracing patterns in the spaces between rope. Brian’s hands were still on his hips, encouraging him gently to rock on his cock and John gasped and moaned as he rocked his hips, feeling Brian moving inside him in a slow and easy pace his cock twitching weakly, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get hard again. Closing his eyes he pressed his face against the curve of Brian’s neck feeling the other man moan and buck his hips up into him. Two hands trailed down to tease around where they were joined and both men moaned as one finger slipped inside with Brian’s cock (Roger’s John’s brain provides helpfully) before a second joined it (Freddie’s) and they thrust and stroked in counterpoint to the rhythm they set and Freddie’s long finger crooked up and pressed right against John’s prostate and John screamed weakly, body twitching and the pressure didn’t let up even as Brian sped up his thrusts and Roger’s finger inside him joined Freddie’s and as Brian was coming John actually screamed, as his cock weakly spewed across his and Brian’s stomachs and his world went completely dark. 

***

He was aware of being wrapped in soft warm blanket as he slowly came to. Three sets of hands were in his hair and he was nestled between firm thighs, resting against a soft tummy and chest, Roger then, which meant Freddie and Brian were the warm pressures on either side. 

“Welcome back,” Brian whispered pressing a kiss to his right cheek when John’s eyes fluttered open. 

John gave him a lazy smile, pressing his face up for a kiss. Brian kissed him softly before John pulled away and turned his head to look at Freddie. The singer was gazing at him with such emotion in his eyes that John wanted to cry. Instead he leaned towards Freddie slightly and the other man met him halfway for a soft kiss of their own. Before he could think too much about how he was going to have to twist around to kiss Roger, the blond was shifting himself around and kissing John, tongue licking at his soft lips and John sighed contentedly. 

“Sleep?” He murmured as he settled back against Roger’s chest, pulling his favorite blanket around himself, already feeling the ache settling into his bones that made him smile. 

“Just a nap,” Freddie whispered, pressing a kiss to his left cheek. 

“Then a bath,” Roger said into his hair where he was pressing little kisses, his arms wrapped tightly around John. 

“Then we can sleep for real,” Brian added, pressing himself close against them. 

John nodded and let his eyes close again. He felt his lips turn up in a content smile as he listened to his boyfriends exchange soft words and kisses and he drifted into a warm sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @NightOfTheLand


End file.
